Focus
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Simply amazing. Simply -distracting-.' Hitsugaya's thoughts on a certain substitute shinigami. \\Request fic-- Mischief Foxx; implied HitsugayaIchigo//


This is kind of short, but...how much do you want from Hitsugaya's POV? And plus, it is written in the ever-elusive _first person_. I know, I know, but hold your applause. For now, you must read this concoction of crackish pairing and weird POVness. Enjoy!

* * *

_"Focus."_ That's all I had to do, I told myself. Just focus on the work in front of me; the work that _needed _done. Don't let anything distract me, especially not..._him_. He wasn't even here, he hadn't been here in months! So why in the world was I thinking of him?

I was concerned-- that must be it. Ichigo hadn't shown his face in Soul Society for a while and that always meant something big was happening soon. Things couldn't be quiet in Soul Society for too long, that just wasn't the way of things.

Confident that I had figured out why the substitute shinigami was on my mind, I settled back down in my seat and renewed my attempt on the paperwork laid out before me. Not that it was hard-- with a lieutenant as lazy and irresponsible as Matsumoto, I had become accustomed to handling all of the more 'boring' aspects of work. I idly wondered if some of the captains, like Ichimaru and Shunsui, ever did any of their own work. That, to me, sounded boring-- laying around all day with nothing to do.

I then began to wonder. If Ichigo was a captain, would he do his paperwork, or shove it all off on his subordinates? It took only a moment for me to conclude that Ichigo would never even be seen in his division, let alone stuck behind a desk doing paperwork. He was too much of a lively spirit, so to speak, to stay in one place for too long. Especially if Rukia or Renji weren't there to keep him company. No, if Ichigo were a captain, he would be the same as he always was. He would run around Seireitei, getting into fights with Kenpachi and destroying the society as everyone knew and loved it. It would provide entertainment, though. Annoyance, yes, probably more than it was worth, but it would be...what's the word? Oh, damn.

_"Focus!"_ I let myself get side-tracked thinking about him again. It was simply too easy, he was such an irritating yet intriguing character. He turned a blind eye to all the rules that hindered him from accomplishing his goals and he never gave up, no matter how hopeless things seemed. Unlike others, who felt discouraged in such situations, Ichigo seemed to gain more zest from being knocked down a few times. Simply amazing. Simply _distracting_.

This wasn't working, I decided. Quality work couldn't be accomplished with a cluttered mind, and I couldn't clear my mind to save my life right now. Should I go see him? Just to put my nerves to rest, of course. No, that would be irresponsible. There is no way a captain could just run off to Karakura town to see some semi-rouge shinigami-- _substitute _shinigami-- for no valid reason at all. I couldn't even make up a reason, not one that would be logical or acceptable. Well, I probably could if I wanted to...

I sighed, a very frustrated sound, and let my head rap against the cool wood of my desk. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. What in the world was it about him that kept my thoughts going back to him? Sure, he was so unlike myself and as they say, opposites _do _attract, but he wasn't that different from Renji. And I most certainly did _not _have thoughts about Renji. No, Ichigo wasn't anything like Renji other than being loud and irresponsible and loyal and...having very bright hair. They both dressed horridly when they were in the transient world, too-- like some sort of drug-induced, seizure-ridden mind trip.

Okay, so maybe Ichigo was a little bit like Renji, but that was very far from the point. The point was that I couldn't get my mind off of Ichigo. This was unlike me, I knew, and it drove me crazy that I could not just go...er..._focus on this work_. Focus, yes. Focus...

My mind traveled back to when I had spent that short time in Ichigo's world. I had gone to school with him, I had even met his family. His sisters were annoying, but that one-- what was her name? Karin-- was a bit like him. She was hot-headed and there wasn't anything blatantly unique about her, but she had stayed on my mind even after I returned to Soul Society. Maybe their entire family were some strange species of succubi. Maybe I was too easily trapped in their web. Or maybe not.

I stood abruptly and dropped my pen on the papers strewn across the desk. I needed tea, that would definitely clear my mind.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window-- the sun was setting. How long had I been here? The stack of papers in front of me had dwindled some, but not nearly enough. I should have had this done _hours _ago. The chilled tea on my desk had served to clear my mind a bit, but that was quite a while ago when it was still hot. Perhaps I should give it up for the night; I was starting to get frustrated with myself. Even if it was all Ichigo's fault.

Tsk, no. I couldn't even blame him, as easy as it would be. It was my own fault. I let my head rest on the surface of my desk and watched the last rays of the sun settle over the horizon. My mind was blank, numb almost, and I finally succumbed to my thoughts. Which, of course, were of nothing but _him_. Finally, I closed my eyes, and decided to focus on something much more important than the paperwork that had become my pillow.

_"Just focus."_

* * *

The amount I had to go back in and add just to make it this long is ridiculous. I don't think I'm too good at writing Hitsugaya... or first person. XDD. Hopefully it was acceptable, though. Let me know what you thought, please!


End file.
